


Niche

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Finn and Poe at Poe's childhood home
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Niche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



For downtime they’ve been incredibly busy. First there’s meeting Poe’s dad and then the neighbors. There’s a force tree. Finn is a little overwhelmed. Then they all trickle out. Even Kes leaves, BB-8 trailing after him arguing about a weekly card game.

Poe takes his hand, leads him to the bedroom they’re sharing. “You know I’ve always wanted to make out with a handsome man in this bed.”

Finn laughs, rolls his eyes fondly and lets himself be pulled into bed. Poe tries to kiss him, but they’re both laughing and smiling. Finn cups Poe’s face and slows the kiss.


End file.
